Warriors Fan Couple Pairing
by LoneWolfeh
Summary: Fan pairings of Warriors by Erin Hunter!
1. TigerXLeopard

**TigerstarXLeopardstar**

Leopardstar quietly slipped out of camp, hoping that nobody would notice. She headed toward her and Tigerstar's usual meeting place.

Tigerstar sat down, waiting for Leopardstar, then he saw her running toward him. "Leopardstar!" He purred and dug his nose into the spotted she-cat's fur.

"Actually Tigerstar, I have something to tell you." Leopardstar said.

"What is it?" Tigerstar asked, wandering if it was anything troublesome.

"W-we can't be together!" Leopardstar blurted out.

"Why? I love you Leopardstar and I want to be with you forever!" Tigerstar hoped that she wouldn't say no.

"I know, but we're leaders of different clans. We can't." Leopardstar muttered.

Tigerstar lowered his tail and said, "Oh, okay. Bye Leopardstar." He began to walk away, sadly with his head hung down.

_I had to._ Leopardstar thought. But she never forgot the fun times that she had spent with Tigerstar.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Put your couple requests in your reviews, thanks!**

**Requests so far:**

**JayXBriar, BlackXRusset, AshXSquirrel, ThornXHazel **


	2. JayXBriar

**JayXBriar! Requested by zgirl16, enjoy!**

* * *

**JayfeatherXBriarlight**

"Jayfeather, Daisy's having her kits!" Berrynose called from outside the medicine cat den. "Okay, I'll be right there!" Jayfeather yowled back and grabbed some soaked moss. "Briarlight, can you get some Boarge Leaves and meet me outside the nursery?" He asked the young she-cat.

"Sure!" Briarlight exclaimed. Jayfeather nodded and headed out of the den.

Briarlight crawled to some Boarge Leaves and picked them up in her mouth, then crawled out of the den.

Jayfeather stood outside the nursery, waiting for Briarlight to arrive. He spotted her crawling to him. Briarlight dropped the leaves in front of Jayfeather. "Thanks." Jayfeather said and ran in the nursery.

"Oh, yeah okay." Briarlight muttered and let out a small sigh. She really was looking foward to helping Jayfeather with Daisy. I guess I'm not that important. She thought and sadly crawled back into the medicine cat den.

"There we are." Jayfeather said as Daisy was done kitting. "Two toms and a she-kit." Daisy leaned down and looked the kits fur with soft smooth strokes. "They're perfect, thanks Jayfeather." Jayfeather nodded and walked out of the nursery, wandering where Briarlight had gone. He searched in the medicine cat den and there she was, sitting in her nest looking disapointed.

"Briarlight, you okay?" Jayfeather asked. Briarlight turned to face Jayfeather, "Y-yes, I'm fine." "Are you sure." Jayfeather asked as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his tail around Briarlight to comfort her. Briarlight stared at Jayfeather in shock and let out a purr.

His comfort made her feel really good. Jayfeather had a wierd feeling prick at him, making him uneasy. Do I like her? He thought to himself. No, I can't! I'm a medicine cat! He really didn't want to make the same mistake that his mother made. But this was really something that they both want to stay the same, forever...

* * *

**Did you all like it? Send in more requests in your reviews!**


	3. BlackXRusset

**Here is one requested by Sandtail... enjoy!**

* * *

**BlackstarXRussetfur**

"I need to tell him, but I can't, I'm nervous!" Russetfur said.

"Well, whoever this tom is, you got to tell him how you feel." Tawnypelt told the Shadowclan deputy. "If you don't do anything, then you're just wasting time! And he could use that time to find a mate."

Russetfur nodded, "Alright Tawnypelt, I'll do it."

"That's the spirit!" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

Russetfur took a deep breath and padded towards Blackstar. I can do this! She encouraged herself. The she-cat slowly walked toward her leader, hoping for the best.

Suprisingly, Blackstar walked towards her! "Um, hi Blackstar!" Russetfur blurted out.

"Hey Russetfur, I was wondering if you would lead a hunting patrol." Blackstar said.

Russetfur's tail and ears drooped. "Okay." She muttered and walked off to find cats willing to go on patrol.

She got Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Applepaw.

As they were walking in the forest, Tawnypelt paced beside Russetfur and said, "So, how'd it go?"

Russetfur sighed, "I guess it was never meant to be."

* * *

**Yayz! I got 3 stories done already! I'm going to hold requests for a while and get caught up on them before taking more, so yeah!**


	4. AshXSquirrel

**One of the REAL couples, requested by tr1xx777!**

* * *

**AshfurXSquirrelflight**

Squirrelflight squealed in pain as a kit came rushing out.

"You're doing great!" Leafpool said as she was helping her sister deliver kits.

"It hurts though!" Squirrelflight yowled. She felt another kit coming.

"Just push!" Leafpool said, "Push!"

Squirrelflight did as her sister told her and a kit slid out.

The other queens in the nursery were helping out by licking the kits to keep them warm.

Leafpool pushed some Boarge Leaves toward Squirrelflight and told her to eat them.

Squirrelflight lapped up the leaves and let out a purr, glad that she was done.

"Ashfur, come see your new kits!" Squirrelflight called to her mate.

Ashfur ran into the nursery and took a glance at their kits. "They're perfect!" He purred at his two sons and two daughters. They let out shrieked meows as they searched for their mother's milk.

Squirrelflight pushed them toward her belly so they could suckle.

"What should we name them?" Ashfur asked in awe.

"How about we name the light gray she-kit Lilykit." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Yeah, and the ginger tom should be Fierykit. And the smokey colored tom should be Coalkit." Ashfur suggested.

Squirrelflight nodded and wandered what to name the brown tabby she-kit. "How about Jaguarkit?" She said.

"Perfect." Ashfur replied and licked his mate on her forehead.

Squirrelflight purred and closed her eyes, wandering what the kits will be like as warriors.

* * *

**This is my FAV so far! Well, I hope you like these and this one's by far the longest, so yeah!**


	5. ThornXHazel

**Requested by Tr1xx777, I've never heard of this fan couple before... so it'll be fun!**

* * *

**ThornclawXHazeltail**

"Thornclaw, Thornclaw, wake up!" Hazeltail whispered as she shook Thornclaw, trying to wake him.

Thornclaw shot up and turned to face Hazeltail. "Wha?" He moaned.

"I couldn't sleep, want to go on a walk?" Hazeltail asked.

Thornclaw jumped to his paws. "Sure! We can go to the lakeshore!"

Hazeltail twined her tail with his. "Yeah."

They began walking to the lake.

"So, want to race?"' Hazeltail challeneged

"Bring it!" Thornclaw said and got prepared to run.

"Go!" They took off at full speed. Thornclaw was in the lead, before Hazeltail quickly caught up.

Hazeltail grew tired as the passed a few trees, she lost speed then pounced on Thornclaw's back. Thornclaw fell over with Haazeltail on him and they tumbled down a hill, laughing.

Once the hill grew to an end, the two warriors got up and still continued to laugh.

"Well, that was fun!" Hazeltail exclaimed. Thornclaw nodded and they both smiled then continued to walk to the lake, hoping that things would always stay the same.

* * *

**Finished with this pairing! It took forever to figure out what I should do for them!**


	6. BumbleXDoveXTiger

**Requested by dragonflames1234, I'm only doing a few of your requests because I need to get to other's too... so yeah, enjoy!**

**P.S. I added Tigerheart in this one to make it more interesting!**

* * *

**BumbleXDoveXTiger**

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing exclaimed as she saw him at the end of the gathering.

"Hello, Dovewing!" Tigerheart purred and licked her ear.

"Dovewing, lets go!" Firestar called. "Coming Firestar!" Dovewing said and ran off. "Bye Tigerheart!"

"Um, bye.. Dovewing." Tigerheart sighed and followed his clan to camp.

The Next Day, Dovewing woke and walked out of the warriors den. Bumblestripe padded up to her and said, "Hey Dovewing, want to go for a walk?"

Dovewing didn't want to make Bumblestripe upset so she said, "Sure!"

The two headed off and Bumblestripe said, "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Dovewing agreed.

"So Dovewing, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you, for a while." The tom mewed.

"What is it?" Dovewing asked.

"I-I think I love you." Bumblestripe blushed in embarassment.

Dovewing froze. I love Tigerheart! But, our love can never be! We're from different clans, and I also love Bumblestripe but Tigerheart, I love more! She thought. Who should I choose? My clan and Bumblestripe? Or betrayal and Tigerheart?

"I love you too." Dovewing blurted out. I choose Bumblestripe!

* * *

**Sorry to all TigerXDove fans! I'm more of a BumbleXDove fan and stuff, so yeah!**


End file.
